Cuddles
by ComeWhatMay-DarrenCrissForever
Summary: Kurt's not able to fall asleep. Blaine misses him in bed. Cute Klaine fluff. Hope you enjoy reading!


**A/N: Heyyyy guys, I'm back. This is just random Kaline fluff. It's so sweeeet, I won't be surprised if I'll be diagnosed with diabetes soon!**

**Hope you enjoy the fic! If you like it, I'll upload another chapter from Kurt's side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel. If I did, I would have made them shoot this scene then and there.**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he flipped through the channels listlessly. He is supposed to be up in three –no, two hours- and he hasn't had a wink of sleep. And it's boggling him to no end because he _has_ to sleep. He has got a very hectic day ahead of him and his mind doesn't seem to co-operate with him at all. Of all days, today he had to be insomniac. Sighing again, he turned the channels until he settled upon a re-run of Project Runaway. Settling comfortably on the couch, he started watching the show hoping sleep will eventually come.

Blaine turned around and stretched his hand across the bed to pull Kurt towards him and snuggle deeply into him. Kurt usually teases him about it; Cooper teases him and his friends too. But whatever they say, Blaine loves to cuddle. He loves the feeling of warmth and safety that comes when he cuddles with someone. It makes him feel loved. And Blaine loves to be loved. Especially by Kurt.

Usually they sleep cuddling, but sometimes in the haze of sleep they drift apart to their side of the bed until someone pulls the other towards themselves. And so as Blaine ran his fingers across the bed he was surprised to see that the other part of bed was empty. He lifted his head from the pillow and felt the bed. It was cold. Where was Kurt? He definitely remembered cuddling with Kurt and showering him with light kisses on his face and neck when they lay down to sleep. Where did he go now? Panicking, he rose from the bed and planted his feet on the cold floor. Cursing slightly, he went to check the bathroom. It was empty.

Leaning against the wall for support he then heard a distinct sound coming from the living room. He put on his slippers and padded to the living room and saw Kurt settled on the couch watching TV.

Kurt shifted his head slightly to the right. He thought he saw something move. A shadow. He breathed in relief when he saw that it was Blaine. He put the show on mute and turned towards him.

"Oh, Blaine. Sorry. Did the sound wake you up?"

Blaine responded sleepily, "Whatcha doin'?"

Kurt suppressed a giggle when he saw how adorable his husband looked. He was wearing Kurt's old pair of jammies that was a little bit big for him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and swaying a little bit. Apparently he still wasn't completely awake. He looked so cute and endearing that Kurt wanted to hug him and plaster his face with kisses and hold him forever.

"I wasn't getting any sleep, so I thought I'll watch some baseball or football game and fall asleep but there wasn't any. Project Runaway was on, so I was seeing that."

"Mmph", Blaine mumbled, still in the haze of sleep.

"Very articulate, Blaine", Kurt teased him.

Blaine ignored him or maybe didn't hear him in his befuddled state. He asked, "Why didn't you watch in our room?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, sweetie. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep, it almost felt like a sin to wake you up and make you watch these games along with me", Kurt responded pleasantly.

"Oh. Oh. I missed you in bed. I don't get any sleep without you in there", Blaine mumbled drowsily.

"Oh Blainers! Do you want me to come up to bed?", Kurt asked.

"No no. Watch the show. You love it so much. I'll lie on the couch next to you", Blaine replied.

"Come here, you", Kurt raised his arms for Blaine and Blaine almost jumped at him. He wrapped his hands around Kurt and lay his head on his shoulder, breathing softly into his neck while Kurt had one hand of his wrapped around Blaine's waist and another running through his curly hair.

"You're such a cuddle-whore, you know?" Kurt laughed softly at how snugly Blaine tucked himself into Kurt.

"Only for you, Kurtie. Only for you", Blaine replied, yawning.

"Go to sleep now. I'll wake you up when the show is over." Kurt told him quietly while kissing the top of his head.

"Mmhokaymm. Love you," Blaine answered fuzzily.

"Love you too, Blainers. Mmwah!" Kurt kissed him on the cheek and pulled him closer.

Soon the soft snores of Blaine filled the room and Kurt felt his eyelids drooping. He switched off the TV and tried to shake Blaine awake so that they both would go to bed, but suddenly his arms felt heavy and Blaine's weight on him was so warm and cosy that he didn't want to disturb the arrangement. So he just tightened his grip around Blaine and put his cheek on his curly head and drifted to sleep. Finally.

* * *

Kurt felt something bright and warm and heavy on him. Bright and warm he could understand, the sun was filtering through the windows of their apartment and rousing him from sleep. But heavy? What was that? He blinked his eyes open and looked straight into the beautiful hazel eyes of his husband. Suddenly, the events of last night –or few hours earlier- came back to him.

"Morning, honey", Kurt wished Blaine, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mhmm, 'morning", Blaine responded, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, quick question: Why am I on the couch and not in our comfortable bed?"

Kurt laughed. He closed his eyes and brought their faces together and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's because you couldn't sleep without me, you adorable bunny. I was too sleepy to wake us up. Hence the couch."

"Huh? Wha- Oh", Blaine's expression changed from confused to perplexed to finally realisation as he remembered what happened. "Oh. I remember. So, did you sleep well then?", he asked.

"The best", Kurt responded as he stretched his limbs and tried to get up from the couch. But he fell back onto the cushions with a _thud! _He looked around and saw himself entangled in a mess of limbs with Blaine, who at the moment had a impish grin on his face.

"Blaine, let go. Gotta go to work. Up, you lazy idiot", Kurt whined.

"No. Noo. Let's stay on the couch all day and cuddle and watch movies and make love and sleep and order in and cuddle more and watch more movies and make more love and-"

"- and sleep more and order in more", Kurt cut him off.

"Yes, yes. You got my point. Let's do it.", Blaine replied, eyes filled with child-like enthusiasm.

"Really Blaine, sometimes I wonder if I married an adult or a child trapped in a man's body. Get up. We are both adults and have some responsibilities", Kurt replied. He quickly needed his daily dose of caffeine, his patience was running out.

"Please Kurtie, please", Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine, no. Am I the only adult herein this room? Get up honey, let's have coffee and we'll be ready for the day", Kurt tried.

"Please please _please._ Pretty please with cherries on top. Can we cuddle at least? For a little while?" Blaine appealed, enforcing the full effect of his puppy-eyes.

Kurt knew it was a matter of time before Blaine used his secret weapon against him whenever he wanted something. So he deliberately tried to avoid his eyes, but could not for long. Finally, he gave in and had one look at his adorable puppy expression and melted on the spot. "Oh, you manipulative bastard. You just know where to hit me", Kurt murmured. "Fine. Let's cuddle." He tried to keep a strict face but could not hide the smile that was threatening to leave his lips.

"Yay! Love you, Kurt", Blaine exclaimed with glee and kissed him full on mouth and wrapped himself around Kurt.

"Love you too, dork", Kurt replied, kissing him on the head and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug by Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading this fic. Hope it wasn't toooo sweet and fluffy that you guys are worried for your sugar levels now. Lol, just kidding.**

**Reviews will be appreciated. In fact, reviews are perfection. Please Please **_**please**_**. Pretty please with cherries on top, leave me a review! *Implemeting Blaine Anderson's puppy-eyes expression* (Coz I don't think my puppy-eyes expression will elicit the same effect as Blaine's. And I know how resistant we Gleeks are to his charms!)**

**Like I said earlier, if you guys like it, I will upload another chapter where Kurt's the needy cuddler. Let me know! Bye!**


End file.
